Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{6}{-36n + 42}$ You can assume $n \neq 0$.
Explanation: Find the greatest common factor of the numerator and denominator. The numerator can be factored: $6 = (2\cdot3)$ The denominator can be factored: $-36n + 42 = - (2\cdot2\cdot3\cdot3 \cdot n) + (2\cdot3\cdot7)$ The greatest common factor of all the terms is $6$ Factoring out $6$ gives us: $p = \dfrac{(6)(1)}{(6)(-6n + 7)}$ Dividing both the numerator and denominator by $6$ gives: $p = \dfrac{1}{-6n + 7}$